The plan to capture the kindergarten teacher's heart
by BashyBunny
Summary: Kuroko had taken in a sick man who had collapsed in front of the kindergarten gate. Said man had red hair and a high temperature. Although weird the stranger, known as Akashi Seijuurou was nice enough. But what Kuroko didn't know was that everything that had just happened had been part of a much bigger plan. AU in which Kuroko is a kindergarten teacher and Akashi is a business man.


The Plan to capture a kindergarten teacher's heart

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya, a 24 year old kindergarten teacher could be seen playing outdoors with his students. They were playing a game of tag and Kuroko was 'it'. He tried not to catch them (although in his case, he has low stamina so there's not much difference) so as to give the children a chance. Everyone was laughing and screaming and having fun until a blur of red was caught in Kuroko's peripheral vision.

_What was that?  
_Upon setting his gaze on the red blur he realized that it was the head of a man who had collapsed right in front of the kindergarten gate. Kuroko immediately escorted the children back into the building, asked someone to watch over them and proceeded to take a look at the man who had collapsed.

The man who had collapsed on top of his belly was clad in a dark suit and in dress shoes.

_This man most probably works in the business industry. But it doesn't seem like he has a briefcase with him..._

Kuroko then decided to try to wake the man up man by poking him but pulled back immediately because of the man's unexpected high temperature.

_So he collapsed because of a high fever...I guess I'll try to carry him them (ahem drag) _

Though Kuroko had minimal physical ability he somehow managed to drag the man to the infirmary. He set him down on the bed and took off the man's coat and shoes. After laying him down, Kuroko dabbed a towel and set it on top of the man's forehead.

_Well I guess he won't heal if I don't give him medicine huh. I guess that means I have to wake him up then._

Kuroko proceeded to poking the man's cheeks continuously until the man's hand flew to Kuroko's arm to stop the poking. A glare was immediately set on his features but the moment his eyes registered Kuroko's face, the glare was immediately changed into a small, soft smile. The change was so immediate that Kuroko couldn't even hide his confusion and feeling of being creeped out.

"Please stop staring and smiling at me like that mister red haired stranger-san" Kuroko said in his usual impassive voice although there was the slightest hint of worry mixed in.

"Oh forgive me K- I mean mister savior-san. I immediately knew it was you who saved me when I woke up because before I collapsed I caught a glimpse of you playing with the children. Since I knew I was going to collapse soon, I knew that a man as gentle looking as you would definitely take me in therefore ceasing all my worries. I felt really happy knowing that I was right when I woke up" the man's smile looked so soft and tired and yet at the same time, calculating. And was he just about to say Kuroko's name? Although creepy, Kuroko swore he saw flowers in the background.

For moments they just stared at each other until Akashi's head began drooping and the flush on his face intensifying, only then was Kuroko snapped out of his gaze and immediately set about to preparing the medicine. As he was hustling and bustling about, he could still feel the red haired man's eyes on his back as if staring holes. When he was done preparing the medicine, he walked closer to the man and poured the medicine onto the spoon. At seeing the spoon, the stranger immediately opened his mouth without Kuroko even telling him to. Once the red haired man was done drinking his medicine and water, Kuroko packed away the medicine in a place somewhere while the stranger decided to strike up conversation.

"So Te- I mean savior-san. You are a kindergarten teacher right?"

"Yes creepy red haired stranger-san" Kuroko replied without even looking at the man since he was busy staring at the ground.

"Well that's quite the name you've got for me, by the way I am neither creepy nor a stranger" Kuroko raised his eyebrows at this since his back was turned anyway.

"Don't raise your eyebrows at me when I haven't even finished" Akashi said with a voice of ultimate authority. Kuroko's breath hitched in surprise and a little bit of fear when he heard the sudden change in the stranger's voice. With his back still turned he nodded weakly and mumbled a soft apology. At hearing this, Kuroko could almost feel the man smile again. He almost forgot the fact the man couldn't have possibly seen him raise his eyebrows since the angles wouldn't allow it.

"Also face someone when they're talking to you, I know you're done with what you're doing" Kuroko didn't even hesitate to turn around and face the man. He decided to fear him later.

"Wonderful. Now as I was saying I am neither creepy or a stranger because of what I will be doing next, introducing myself. I am Seijuurou Akashi, 25 years old and I am working as the Vice President of the Akashi Corporation."  
_This man...is the vice president of the Akashi Corporation? Well that would explain his attitude but it certainly doesn't explain why he has collapsed in front of the_ _kindergarten. Also from what I know Akashi Corp. is located on the other side of the city. How did he even end up here?  
_  
"I know you are wondering about the reason on how and why I ended up here but some things are meant to be told later, including that story. I believe that I should let you introduce yourself first." Akashi looked at Kuroko as if giving him the cue on when to start.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, 24 years old and I am a kindergarten teacher working in this kindergarten, Seirin Gakuen and now that you have finished drinking your medicine, I believe it is time to rest" When Kuroko had finished his introduction, Akashi was pouting.

"Um is there something wrong Seijuurou-san?" Akashi crossed his arms and turned away  
"I don't want to sleep Tetsuya" Akashi looked so serious and yet his actions are that of a child's. His actions reminded Kuroko of his students when they were being stubborn so he decided to go into teacher mode.

Kuroko sat beside Akashi and stroked his hair. Then he spoke in a tone that he would use with his students.  
"So Akashi-san what would I have to do to make you fall asleep?" Akashi leaned on Kuroko's chest and looked up and smiled.

"A kiss from you to me"

Kuroko could almost hear the happy music die.

_Okay, he is definitely not acting like my students. _

"I -is there anything else you want besides that?" Kuroko had tried to speak in his usual manner but failed when he had stuttered.

Akashi started to draw circles on Kuroko's chest with his right hand and his left hand began sliding dangerously further and further down.

"Well I guess I'd like your body then" Akashi opened his mouth as if wanting to take a bite from Kuroko. But before anything could happen, Kuroko had already knocked him unconscious with a hard blow to the stomach.

After knocking the sick man out, Kuroko properly placed Akashi on the bed and covered him with the sheets. After doing this he wringed the wet towel that somehow fell to the bed without being noticed and set it on top of Akashi's forehead. When he had finished all this, he immediately waltzed out of the room and only then did he realize that he was until his ears. He slowly slid down the door and covered his face with his hands.

_Hopefully he's only acting like that since he's sick...I wouldn't know what to do if he meant it. Well I bet he doesn't mean it and yet here I am, acting like a teenager that's heard of sex for the first time (not that Kuroko actually cared when he first learned about it)_

After moments of thinking, Kuroko entered the room again and felt for Akashi's temperature.

_His temperature is still high. I forgot to ask for permission to wipe his body earlier...well it's not like he can fight me off when he's sick and sleeping right?_

Slowly and quietly, Kuroko unbuttoned Akashi's dress shirt and was greeted by the sight of perfectly toned skin and perfectly sculptured muscles. But Kuroko did not allow himself to be fazed by this; he carefully removed the clothing and wiped the hot skin with a wet towel. After he has done this, he got one of his large spare shirts and dressed Akashi in it.

_This man will be okay in a few hours and my students are being lulled to sleep now. Since my duties are now over, nothing hinders my path to take a nap._

Since Kuroko had been hustling and bustling around for half the day. He didn't hesitate to rest his head beside the sleeping man's body. He didn't care that there were other beds beside them; he just wanted to rest right away. In a minute Kuroko was already sleeping and snoring softly.

Unfortunately for Kuroko, he didn't notice the small smile that was set on Akashi's face when he had set his head down on the bed. Now only one thought ran through Akashi's mind.

_My plan is working._

* * *

Hey there! :) Don't worry about Akashi's plan, it's not dangerous meaning no blood shall be shed. I hope you guys liked this and I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Also this may be a two-shot...idk


End file.
